


A Need for Christmas

by KatieKatherine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine





	1. Chapter 1

**_ A Need for Christmas _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story is another Christmas Mergana story loosely based off the chapter Need in my story Christmas Prompts, but this will go deeper and will not be as rushed. If you like this read Christmas Prompts and Second Chances.**

Merlin woke up feeling lonely again. It was three weeks till Christmas and Merlin couldn’t stop feeling lonely. He knew that he should be happy. I mean come on, Christmas was his favorite holiday. Why did he feel upset? Still, he forced himself out of bed and got ready for work. He made sure that he had everything but felt like he was missing something. Something he needed. He sighed knowing that the need was why he was upset. He walked out of his room and saw that Gaius was making breakfast.

“Ah, I was about to go wake you.” Gaius said. He noticed that Merlin just sat down and didn’t answer him, so he sighed and sat down. “What’s wrong, Merlin?”

“I don’t know. I wish I knew. I feel like I need something, but I don’t know what.” Merlin sighed.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“Since Arthur and Gwen got married, I guess.”

“Now, you wish you could experience something like that?”

“I guess.”

“When I was your age, most of my friends were getting married. It’s normal to feel this way. It will go away.”

“I hope so.”

“Sometimes, it helps to follow the need you feel and see where it takes you.”

“Thanks, Gaius.”

“Now, you should hurry up. You’ll be late for work.”

Merlin ate his breakfast and went to work. He was washing the floor when Arthur and Gwen came in. They were happy and laughing. Merlin sighed as the need grew bigger. It got to the point where he got up and left the room surprising Arthur and Gwen. 

“Where did he go?” Gwen asked.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find him.”  Arthur sighed.

“Arthur, he has been upset lately. Please be gently.”

“I will.”

Arthur went to find Merlin. He found Merlin outside sitting on the stairs leading into the castle.  He sat next to Merlin.

“What’s with you?” Arthur asked.

“It’s nothing. I just have some things to settle.” Merlin replied.

“Well, you had better do it soon.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good, because I can’t have people think I’m upsetting my servant.”

Merlin smiled slightly. Arthur pushed him slightly and smiled.

“Come on. You have chores to finish.” Arthur said. They went back inside. Merlin finished his chores and went home.

Morgana came in with a pile of wood and placed it next to the fire. She put a few chunks into the fire and shivered as the bitter cold whipped through the hovel. Morgana grabbed her old torn shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. Morgana noticed green pus oozing from her wounds. She groaned and took her shawl off. She took her dress off and cleaned her wounds. When she was done, she got dressed and put her shawl on. She sat by the fire and tried to sleep feeling weaker with each hour that passed. Within a day, the pile of wood was gone. Morgana got up and went outside and saw that it was raining heavily. She shivered as the cold rain hit her skin. She went get wood. As she walked through the woods, she felt much worse. Her head started spinning. She collapsed to the ground and laid down. She shivered weakly and passed out.

Merlin woke up screaming from a nightmare. Gaius ran in and saw the look on Merlin’s face. He went to him and shushed him. He pulled Merlin into aa hug. Merlin put hand on Gaius’ shoulder as he cried.

“It’s alright, Merlin. It’s alright.” Gaius whispered. Several minutes later, Merlin calmed down. He laid down and Gaius rubbed his shoulder. “What was it about?”

“I was in a pit with Aithusa. I looked up and they opened the door to the pit. They dumped blood all over us. Then they were beating me and hurting Aithusa. I was terrified. I couldn’t get away. I can’t close my eyes; the nightmare won’t go away.” Merlin explained.

“Shh. Everything will be alright, Merlin. Just sleep.”

“I can’t.”

Gaius uttered a spell and Merlin’s eyes became heavy.

“Sleep, my boy.” Gaius whispered. Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Morgana woke up and saw that she was on the forest floor soaking wet. She got up and stumbled over to her hovel and went inside. The fire had gone out. Morgana laid down on her bed and tried to warm herself up. She became very weak and fell asleep.

Merlin woke up that morning feeling very strange. He went through out his day wondering why he felt so strange. When he got home, he sat down at the table and watched Gaius make dinner.

“Gaius, I feel very weird. Like I’m ill but I’m not. Like I’m fighting an infection but I’m not.” Merlin said. Gaius checked Merlin over.

“You are in perfect health, Merlin. Maybe it’s the effects of the spell or the nightmare.” Gaius answered.

“Maybe. Maybe I should go to bed early.”

“That may help.”

Merlin ate his dinner and went to bed. After spending several hours trying to sleep, he got up and went to the window. He could see the woods in the distant. Something inside him told him to go there. He ignored it and went to bed. He finally went to sleep. For the next few days, he felt drawn to go to the valley of the fallen kings.

Morgana woke up every once in a while, but felt weaker and colder each time. Finally, she managed to drag herself out of bed. She went to the fire was and grabbed what she needed to clean her wounds. She cleaned her wounds and felt very strange. Like she was needing something. She looked outside in the direction of Camelot and felt like she needed to go there.

“Why do I have this feeling?” Morgana whispered. She went back to bed and tried to feel better. For the next few days, she felt much worse and so did Merlin.

TBC

**Hope you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ A Need for Christmas pt.2 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. If you like this story, read Christmas Prompts and Second Chances.**

Morgana woke up coughing for several minutes. When it had past, she felt very weak. She got up and grabbed a cup. She filled it with dirty water and took a sip. She coughed painfully and clutched her ribs. The pain she felt was intense. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Merlin was cleaning Arthur’s armor when his ribs became very sore. He groaned and clutched his ribs. Eventually he had enough and got up and ran to Gaius’ chambers.

“Gaius, help me. Please help me.”  Merlin cried. Gaius went to Merlin and helped Merlin sit down.

“What’s wrong, Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“It hurts. My ribs hurt so bad.”

Gaius checked Merlin over and found nothing.

“Merlin, there’s nothing wrong. Tell me how you feel.” Gaius said. Merlin looked at Gaius. His face was red, and his eyes were full of tears.

“My chest hurts so bad. I was cleaning Arthur’s armor and then my chest started hurting. It was so sore.” Merlin explained. “Please give me something for the pain, Gaius. I can’t stand it.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Gaius whispered. Gaius got up and got something for Merlin. He put a few drops in a cup of water. He handed it to Merlin who took a sip. “Drink all of it, Merlin.”

Merlin did as he was told. When he was done, Gaius helped him lie down on the bed. Merlin started to fall asleep.

“I need to finish my work. I need... to… get up.” Merlin panted.

“I’ll tell Arthur that you are not feeling well.” Gaius answered. “Now, go to sleep.”

Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep. Gaius covered him up and went to see Arthur. He found Arthur in the armory.

Sire, I’m afraid Merlin will not be available for the rest of the day.” Gaius said.

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“He ran into my chambers in pain. I had to sedate him. He should be fine tomorrow.”

“Good. I’ll have another servant finish his chores.”

Gaius left the room. He went back to his chambers ad finished his work. After three hours, he heard moaning coming from the bed. He looked over and saw Merlin starting to wake up. Merlin sat up only to lie back down.

“Gaius, what happened?” Merlin wondered.

“Don’t you remember?” Gaius asked as he walked over to Merlin.

“Yep. Never mind.”

“How do you feel?”

“Exhausted.”

“You will for a bit. Try to get up and help me with these tinctures.”

Merlin got up and helped Gaius. That night, Merlin had no trouble falling asleep, but he woke several hours later. He sat up and tried to think. He went to the window and looked out at the woods. He knew that the only way this would stop was if he went there.

He packed his bag and put it under his bed.

Morgana was in and out of consciousness and when she was awake, everything was blurry. When she woke up, she got up and tried to take a bath. She got her bath ready and got in. The water was warm and nice against her skin. When she was done, she got out of the bath and groaned. She was about to get dressed but collapsed and hit her head. She passed out.

Merlin woke up that morning and went to see Arthur.

“Sire, I know this is short notice, but can I have a week off? I have something very important to figure out.” Merlin explained.

“How urgent?” Arthur wondered.

“Very urgent.”

“Fine.”

Merlin left and went to his chambers. He grabbed his book bag and put food in it. Gaius came in and saw Merlin packing.

“Where are you going?” Gaius asked.

“The only way for these weird feelings to stop is if I go to it. I’ll try to be back within a week.” Merlin explained.

“Be careful. It is snowing heavily outside. I don’t want you to become ill.”

“I’ll be careful. I have two jackets and a vest on, plus two pairs of pants, two pairs of socks, two neckerchiefs, and three shirts. I’ll be fine.”

“Do you have blankets?”

“Yes.”

Merlin hugged Gaius and left. He walked out of Camelot. When he got to the valley of the fallen kings, the snow was up to his ankles and it was very cold. He could barely feel his hands. He stumbled till he found a hovel. It was dark, so he went inside the hovel and found that it was very cold. He used his magic and started the fire. When he did, he saw Morgana laying on the floor. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up and put her on the bed. When he did, he cleaned and treated her wounds. He went to get some water and found that the bucket of water was very dirty. HE went outside and got fresh water. When he went back inside, he saw that Morgana was awake. She glared at him angrily.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned.

“I don’t know.” Merlin answered.

“Then leave.”

“NO, you’re ill. You’ll die if…”

“I don’t care! Just get out!”

Merlin put the bucket down and went outside till he heard Morgana start crying. He went back inside quietly and went to her. He put his hand on her shoulder only to feel her hand grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. Merlin groaned and tried to get away but couldn’t...

“Morgana, let go of my hand.” Merlin said. Morgana didn’t answer. Merlin finally got away and went over to the fireplace. He saw that his hand was bruised. He warmed himself up. When he was done, he took his blanket and laid down next to Morgana who had fallen asleep. He wrapped himself up and fell asleep. When he woke, it was to Morgana hitting him. “What?”

“What are you doing in my bed?” Morgana asked. She was sitting up with a blanket covering her.

“I wasn’t sleeping on the floor.”

“Well, I don’t want you on my bed.”

Merlin groaned and threw one of his shirts at Morgana as he got up.

“Put that on till I can get you something better.” Merlin grumbled.

“I have a dress.” Morgana replied.

“You mean rags.”

“At least it’s better than your shirt.”

“Just put the shirt on.”

Merlin made breakfast while Morgana did as she was told. Merlin handed her a bowl and a spoon. Then he put some soup in the bowl. Morgana put it down and sat in her chair. She stared at the fire.

“You need to eat.” Merlin said. Morgana didn’t answer. Merlin put his bowl down and picked hers up. He went to her and gave it to her. “Eat.” Morgana threw the bowl on the floor.

“I don’t want to!” Morgana screamed. Merlin took a step back and sighed.

“Fine. Have fun trying to stay alive.”

“I died when you poisoned me.”

“No, you died when Morgause entered your life.”

Morgana got up and slapped Merlin.

“She didn’t kill me, you did.”

“She might as well have killed you. She’s the reason you are living in this place. She’s the reason why you have nothing. It’s not my fault. All I did was make a choice. Camelot or you.”

“And you chose Camelot.” Morgana mumbled.

“I didn’t want to choose. I wanted both, but you can’t have everything.”

Merlin walked over to the fire and put a log on it. He picked up the bowl and put it next to the fire.

“I’ll clean it when I’m done eating.” Merlin mumbled. He finished eating while Morgana sat down in her chair and stared at him. When Merlin was done, he cleaned the dishes and then cleaned up the mess Morgana made. When he was done, he did other chores. Morgana watched him.

“Why won’t you leave?” Morgana hissed.

“I don’t know.” Merlin sighed.

“Quit saying that.”

Merlin turned around and looked at her.

“Then what am I suppose to do? Lie? I’ve done that enough. What else do you want me to do? Leave you to die? Just because you are guilty of many crimes doesn’t mean you deserve what the Sarrum of Amata did to you.” Merlin explained loudly.

“How do you know about…” Morgana trailed off.

“Rumors. I guess they were true. Everyone said that you deserved it. Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, and I didn’t think so. No one deserves the torture he gives.”

“Like you really care.”

Morgana turned around just as Merlin spoke up.

“I care about you more than you think.” Merlin whispered just loud enough for Morgana to hear. Morgana faced him and saw that he did care about her.

“Why do you care about me?” Morgana mumbled.

“Because everything that happened, was my fault. I should have told you the truth. I should have warned you about Morgause. I should have told you about what she did. How she turned you into a vessel for that curse. I should have helped you find another way than this. Maybe if I had done so, we wouldn’t be like this. Maybe we would still be friends. You would be happier. We all would.”

“You know nothing.”

“I know more than you think.”

Merlin went back to making the bed. Morgana sat down and watched Merlin. It was lunch time. Merlin was about to go outside but when he opened the door, the snow was up to his waist. Merlin closed the door.

“Guess we’re stuck.” Merlin said. Merlin sighed and opened the door again. He filled the bucket with snow and closed the door. He went to work making lunch. Once again, Morgana didn’t eat. Merlin sighed and finished his lunch. When he was done, he cleaned the dishes. He grabbed what he needed to clean Morgana’s wounds. He went to her and took the bandage off her leg wound. Morgana moved her leg.

“Leave me alone.” Morgana ordered.

“Why are you so desperate to die? This isn’t you, Morgana. What happened?”

“You don’t know! You never did, Merlin!”

“No, this isn’t you. You were always so full of life. What happened to you?”

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_ A Need for Christmas  pt.3 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Like you like this story read Second Chances and Christmas Prompts.**

Morgana didn’t answer.

“It was him wasn’t it. It was The Sarrum. He made you lose hope. After what he did, you want to die.” Merlin realized.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Morgana answered.

“But maybe I want to understand. Maybe I want to… maybe I want to help you.”

“It’s a little too late for that.”

“Maybe it is but I don’t think it is. I’ll do anything to get you back, Morgana.”

“Why? You poisoned me and now you stand here saying that you want to help. You broke my trust. You betrayed me.”

“We betrayed each other. Yes, I broke your trust, but I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Morgause.”

“Why do you keep blaming her? She loved me.”

“If she really loved you then why did she make you stay in Camelot? Why did she turn you into a vessel knowing that the only way to stop it was to kill you? Why did she make you kill her? She never loved you. I poisoned you not because I wanted to but because your sister gave me no choice. I loved you.”

“You had a funny way of showing it.”

“You just don’t get it, do you?”

“No, you don’t get it. My sister saved me. She loved me.”

“Loving someone doesn’t mean you make them suffer in the same crap that you suffer in.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I’ve seen it. Uther made Arthur suffer because of what he believed. He made Arthur believe that magic was bad, but now that Arthur is his own man, he’s starting to find things out. He’s learning that Uther didn’t really care about Arthur’s future.”

Merlin opened the door and filled the bucket with snow. When the water was warming up, he pulled out the bath tub.  He poured the hot water into the tub. When the bath was ready, Merlin didn’t more to get in.

“Why did you make a bath if you’re not going to use it?” Morgana wondered.

“It’s not for me.” Merlin replied. “It’s for you.”

“I’ve had a bath.”

“I know but it couldn’t hurt.”

“Then get out of the room.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll go get you clothes and a towel.”

Merlin went over to the bed while Morgana got undressed and got in the bath. The hot water felt good against her skin. She moaned and relaxed in the bath. Merlin came back with another one of his shirts and a towel. He went to Morgana and rubbed Morgana’s shoulders. At first Morgana gasped and tensed up.

“No, relax.” Merlin said. Morgana did as Merlin said. When Merlin was done, he got up and fixed the fire. Merlin went over to the bed and laid down. When Morgana was done with her bath, she got out and wrapped herself in the towel. Merlin got up and massaged Morgana’s back. Morgana gasped and moved away from Merlin.

“Why do you keep touching me?” Morgana asked.

“I was just helping you relax. You’re so tense.” Merlin replied.

“Just don’t touch me.”

Merlin picked up his extra shirt and handed it to her. Morgana put it on. Merlin somehow got rid of the dirty water and started his bath. When it was ready, he took his bath. Morgana was in bed resting. When Merlin as done, he got out and dried himself off. He got dressed and got rid of the water. He went to Morgana and saw the cuts on the bottom of her feet. He cleaned her feet and treated the cuts. Morgana pulled away and moaned.

“Morgana, I have to. You could get worse.” Merlin said. He went back to treating Morgana’s feet. When he was done, he laid down next to her and went to sleep. Morgana watched him fall asleep. When he was asleep, she couldn’t help but rub his cheek. Soon she was asleep. When Merlin woke, he felt Morgana’s hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Morgana sleeping. He moved his hand slightly causing Morgana to wake. Merlin closed his eyes just as Morgana opened her eyes. Morgana saw her hand on Merlin’s cheek and continued to rub Merlin’s cheek. Merlin smiled and relaxed at the touch.

“Don’t make me go back to sleep.” Merlin teased. Morgana slapped Merlin. “Ow. What was that for?”

“For tricking me.” Morgana answered. Merlin sighed and got up. He started making dinner.

“Are you going to dinner? Because you’ve wasted two meals and I want to know if you’re going to waste this one.”

“No.”

“Not even if I make you?”

“You can’t make me.”

“You may want to rethink that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Merlin went back to making dinner. When it was ready, he handed a bowl to Morgana.

“I’m not eating.” Morgana said putting the bowl down.

“I know, but you need to eat at least one meal. I didn’t poison it.” Merlin answered. Merlin picked up the bowl and looked at Morgana. “Please don’t make me force you to eat this.”

“You can’t force me.”

Merlin sighed and put the bowl down. He grabbed Morgana’s arm and forced it behind her back. Morgana cried out in pain when Merlin was close to breaking her arm.

“You know I can use my magic to stop you.” Morgana hissed.

“I know but you can’t. That cuff on your wrist stops you. I can remove it but only if you do as I say.” Merlin ordered.

“No.”

“Ok.”

Merlin almost broke Morgana’s arm. Morgana screamed.

“Fine. I’ll eat.” Morgana cried. Merlin let go of Morgana’s arm. Morgana ate her dinner. Merlin watched her while he ate his dinner. When Morgana was done, she put the bowl away. “There, you got me to eat something. Now will you just leave me alone.”

“Nope.” Merlin replied. He finished his dinner and handed Morgana a cup of water. Morgana drank a few sips. When she was done, she had a coughing fit. Merlin was about to help her, but Morgana pushed him away. When it was over, Morgana groaned and laid down. Merlin put his hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Just leave me alone.” Morgana groaned. Merlin ignored. He took the blankets and wrapped Morgana up in them. Morgana started coughing again. Merlin took the pillows and elevated Morgana’s head and torso the best he could. When the fit was over, Morgana watched Merlin run around the hovel grabbing whatever he could to keep her warm. He came over with her shawl and his jacket. He covered her up with them and made sure that she was comfortable. “Why won’t you let me die?”

“This is why.”

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Morgana’s forehead. When he pulled away, he smiled and looked into her eyes.

“I love you. I don’t know why but I do. I always have and no matter what you do, I will always love you. Killing you was the hardest thing I ever did.” Merlin whispered. He rubbed Morgana’s forehead. “Get some sleep.”

Morgana went to sleep. Merlin watched over her for a few hours. He kept the fire going and tried to keep the hovel as warm as he could. He tended to Morgana’s fever every once in a while. After a few hours, he laid down at the edge of the bed and fell asleep. It was noon when Morgana woke up coughing. She accidently kicked Merlin in the face causing him to wake. When he saw her coughing, he went to her and pulled her close to him. Morgana coughed and hit his chest. Merlin didn’t let go. When the coughing fit was finally over, Morgana leaned into Merlin’s chest. Merlin pulled her closer and rubbed her back. Morgana grabbed his shirt and didn’t let go. Merlin laid down on the pillows and covered them up with the blankets. Soon the two were asleep again. Merlin woke a few hours later and groaned. He saw Morgana sleeping and sighed. He saw that her legs were uncovered. He covered them up and then felt a hand grab his shoulder.

“Don’t move.” Morgana warned.

“I was just covering your legs. You’re still burning up.” Merlin replied.

“It’s cold in here.”

“I think the fire went out.”

Merlin got up and tended to the fire. When he went back to the bed, he saw that Morgana had fallen asleep. Merlin sighed and made her comfortable. When he was done, he made dinner. When it was ready, he woke Morgana slightly. Morgana moaned and opened her eyes.

“I need you to eat this.” Merlin whispered. He helped Morgana eat the soup. When Morgana finished, Merlin ate his dinner and cleaned the dishes. Then he saw Morgana get out of bed. “What are you doing?”

“I need to get outside.” Morgana moaned.

“Why?”

“It’s too cold in here.”

“But it’s freezing outside.”

Merlin went to Morgana and grabbed her.

“What are you doing? Let me go.” Morgana ordered.

TBC

**I’m trying so hard to post daily but it’s not working. I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ A Need for Christmas pt.4 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am very sorry for not posting. On Thursday, I had to go to a Christmas party at church, so I had to make something for that. Friday, I had a youth meeting. Yesterday, I had to go Christmas shopping. If you like this story read Christmas Prompts and Second Chances.**

“No, you need to go back to bed.” Merlin ordered. Morgana tried to fight as hard as she could but couldn’t. Merlin finally managed to drag Morgana over to the bed. He put her on the bed and waited for her to stop fighting. He noticed the sweat on Morgana’s forehead and grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of her face. When Morgana calmed down, Merlin did what he could for her. Morgana fell asleep. Merlin covered her up and then finish what he was doing. When he was done, he sat down next to the fire and fell asleep. Morgana woke and saw Merlin sleeping. She got up and groaned as a wave of pain passed through her body. She got out of bed and went over to Merlin. She shook him. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

“You should be in bed.” Merlin whispered.

“I could say the same about you.” Morgana replied.

“I thought you didn’t want me in your bed. Besides, I don’t want to get what you have.”

“Very funny.”

“Is there anything you needed?”

“For you to keep me warm. It’s cold in here even with the fire.”

“Fine.”

The two went to bed. Merlin pulled Morgana close to his chest. She put her head on his shoulder. When she looked up at Merlin, she saw something in his eyes. Merlin moved closer and kissed her. He pulled away quickly and Morgana pulled him closer. She leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back and neither of them wanted to pull away. When they did, they were confused.

“I should be trying to kill you not falling in love with you?” Morgana whispered.

“I’ve already fallen in love with you. I need you.” Merlin answered as he moved to kiss Morgana again.

“Why do I feel the same way?”

“Who knows but I don’t care. I just want to hold you.”

They kissed again. When they pulled away, they went to sleep. The next morning, Morgana woke up and coughed weakly. Merlin woke up slightly and rubbed Morgana’s back while shushing her. When it was over, Morgana looked at Merlin and saw that he was mostly asleep.

“I thought you were making breakfast.” Morgana said.

“I will. I just need to sleep.” Merlin mumbled.

“No, you just want to snuggle up with me.”

“Fine. You win. I’ll go make breakfast. After I’m done sleeping.”

Morgana sighed and saw that Merlin was trying not to laugh. She tickled him, and Merlin burst out laughing.

“Fine, I’ll make breakfast.” Merlin sighed as he sat up. Merlin got up and made breakfast. He saw that Morgana had fallen back to sleep. He went to her and kissed her. He smiled when he felt Morgana kiss back. When he pulled away, he smiled and kissed her forehead. “I know you’re not asleep.”

“I will be when you leave me alone.” Morgana warned.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I will kill you.”

“Ok, I’ll leave you alone.”

Merlin went finish making breakfast. When he was done, he went to Morgana with a bowl. He gently shook her.

“What do you want now?” Morgana moaned.

“I thought you wanted breakfast?” Merlin replied.

“Hand it over.”

Merlin handed Morgana the bowl and then watched as Merlin went to get his breakfast. When Merlin came back, they ate breakfast.

“DO you like it?” Merlin wondered.

“It’s better than what I’ve had in the past.” Morgana mumbled.

“I bet anything is.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Morgana sighed and put her spoon down. Merlin did the same. He moved over next to Morgana and kissed her cheek.

“I love you. I know it’s hard, but you are so strong.” Merlin whispered.

“Thanks.” Morgana answered.

“Are you going to finish eating that?”

“No.”

Merlin took the bowls and put them away.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin said.

“I know but it doesn’t help it any.” Morgana answered.

“I know.”

Merlin kissed Morgana and she kissed him back.

“Do you want me to keep you warm or do you want me to get out?” Merlin asked.

“Can you get me a cup of water?” Morgana wondered.

“Sure.”

Merlin went to get a cup of water. He handed it to Morgana. She took a sip.

“After we get more sleep, I want to take a bath.” Morgana moaned.

“Ok. I’ll take one too.” Merlin replied. Morgana pulled Merlin close to her. “I love you.”

“And for some reason, I love you.”

They kissed and then went to sleep. A few hours later, they woke up. Merlin prepared Morgana’s bath. When it was ready, Morgana got in it. Merlin went to her massaged her shoulders.

“Stop it. You’re making me want to fall asleep.” Morgana groaned.

“No. You need it.” Merlin answered.

“If you want to make yourself useful, go get me something to wear.”

“What if I told you, you don’t have anything?”

“Then you’ll give me a blanket to wear.”

“Fine.”

Merlin went to find something for Morgana to wear but couldn’t find anything clean. He handed her a towel.

“I couldn’t find anything.” Merlin sighed.

“Thanks.” Morgana replied. She got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. Morgana saw that something was bothering Merlin. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’ve been thinking. In a few days, I must go back to Camelot. I know I have to, but I don’t want to.”

“So, you want me to come with you? Merlin, they’ll never forgive me for everything I did.”

“Yes, they will. Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius will.”

“But what about the people? They will rebel against Arthur.”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I’m just surprise you don’t want to destroy Arthur and have the throne all to yourself.”

“Maybe something or someone has changed my mind.”

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Morgana.

“I can be very persuasive, I guess.” Merlin said. Morgana nodded.

“Yes, you can be.” Morgana answered. Merlin got his bath ready. When it was ready, he took his bath. Morgana went over to the bed and laid down. She fell asleep. The next thing she knew, she felt Merlin kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Merlin moving to lie down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. “Merlin, I know that you want me to come with you, but I don’t know if I can.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

Merlin just moaned.

“It doesn’t matter right now. I just want to rest. I have a feeling that you gave me your illness.” Merlin mumbled.

“Sorry.” Morgana whispered. Merlin didn’t answer. “Are you mad at me?”

“No. What makes you say that?”

“You’re not talking to me and you’re now trying to get away from me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just torn about what to do.”

“Between Arthur and me?”

“It’s always between Arthur and you.”

Merlin sat up and sighed.

“I wish I hadn’t poisoned you. Then this will all be easy.” Merlin sighed.

“But you’d still have to choose.” Morgana answered.

“I know.”

Morgana sat up and wrapped her arms around Merlin and laid her head on his back.

“If I go with you, will you feel better?” Morgana wondered.

“I guess.” Merlin mumbled.

“I’ll go with you, but I’ll have to disguise myself. I’ll have to hide in Camelot.”

“I know but we can do it.”

“Has the snow melted enough for us to leave?”

“No, but we can still get to Camelot. Camelot doesn’t get as much snow. It gets half the amount of snow that we get here.”

“How?”

“Magic.”

“Merlin, I can’t use my magic.”

“You’ll kill me if I tell you this, but I have to. I have magic.”

“No, you don’t.”

Morgana let go of Merlin. Merlin made a flower appear in his hand.

“I do. I know I should have told you about it, but everyone told me not to. Then when I poisoned you, I became afraid to tell you.” Merlin explained. Morgana got out of bed and went over to the fire. Merlin laid down and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Morgana didn’t answer. Merlin went over to her and handed her the flower.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I’ll leave if you want me to.” Merlin said. He turned around and was about to go pack his things when Morgana grabbed him. Merlin faced her and saw that she was crying. She wrapped her arms around Merlin and Merlin pulled her close. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Morgana whispered.

“I’m so sorry.”

Morgana shushed him. When Merlin had calmed down, he looked at Morgana.

“We should get packing if we want to get to Camelot before dark.” Morgana whispered. Merlin nodded tearfully. They packed what they needed. Merlin kept looking at Morgana.

“You need a dress.” Merlin said.

“I can wear my rags.”

“No, they’ll know that it’s you.”

“Then what will I do?”

Merlin closed his eyes and a dress appeared in his hands. He opened his hands and handed it to Morgana. Morgana took it and got dressed. When she came out, Merlin held out a purple cloak. He put it on her.

“You look beautiful.” Merlin said.

“Thank you. Now, we should go.” Morgana answered. They teleported to the edge of the woods. They could see Camelot.

“Put the hood on.”

Morgana did as she was told. They walked to Camelot. It had started snowing again. Merlin pulled Morgana close as they past the guards. When they were safe in Camelot, Merlin squeezed Morgana’s hand. They went to Gaius’ chambers. They went in and saw that Gaius wasn’t there.

“I’ll build the fire. Go get some rest.” Merlin sighed. Morgana did as she was told. Merlin built the fire and then went to his bedroom. He saw Morgana on the bed sleeping. She was in her night gown. “You should brush your hair. It’s a mess.”

Morgana opened her bookbag and found a brush. She brushed her hair and saw Merlin putting everything away. Morgana went over to Merlin and wrapped her arms around Merlin.

“You’re worried.” Morgana whispered.

“I guess I am. How did you know?” Merlin asked.

“You’ve cleaned this room twice in five minutes. You’re worried about how everyone will react to me being here.”

“Yeah.”

“Everything will work out fine.”

“Why do we keep going back and forth with our doubt?”

“Who knows.”

Merlin turned around and kissed Morgana. Then they heard the door open. They saw Gaius enter the main room of the chambers.

“I guess this is our chance.” Merlin sighed. They went downstairs. “Gaius, I have something I need to tell you.”

Gaius looked at him and saw Morgana behind him.

“You don’t have to explain, Merlin. I knew you left to find something that you needed, and I was prepared for whatever you came back with. Part of me knew that it was Morgana.” Gaius explained.

“You’re not mad?” Merlin asked.

“No, I could never be mad.”

Morgana went to Gaius and hugged him.

“I’m sorry.” Morgana cried.

“I forgave you a long time ago.” Gaius replied. Morgana cried in Gaius’ arms. When she calmed down, she pulled away. “Now, if you stop those tears, I think it would be a good idea to sit down and talk.”

The three sat down. They talked for about an hour. Gaius checked them over and sighed.

“Both of you are ill. I’ll make some remedies, but you should rest.” Gaius suggested.

“Yes, sir.” Merlin mumbled. “First, I have to make up the spare bed.”

“No, you are not sleeping in a chair.” Morgana ordered.

“We can’t fit on the bed together and besides, we’re not married.”

“So?”

“Gaius would kill me.”

They went to the bedroom and argued about who would sleep where. Several minutes later, Merlin came out.

“She kicked me out.” Merlin said. Gaius smiled and chuckled.

“My boy, welcome to the world of women.” Gaius replied.

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome. Go lie down on my bed.”

Merlin laid down on Gaius’ bed and was asleep before Gaius could cover him up. Gaius covered Merlin up and went back to work. When he was done, he went over to Merlin. He woke Merlin up and got him to drink the remedy. Merlin groaned and went back to sleep. Gaius did the same to Morgana.

TBC

**This is extra-long because I haven’t posted in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ A Need for Christmas pt.5 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am really trying to post. So these next few chapters are going to be much longer. If you like this story read Christmas Prompts and Second Chances. Please vote in my Mergana poll.**

Gaius watched over the two for the next few hours. He was making dinner when Merlin woke up coughing. He went to Merlin and helped him through it. When it was finally over, Merlin was very weak.

“Gaius, my chest hurts.” Merlin moaned.

“I know. Get some sleep. I’ll get your medicine once I’ve checked on Morgana.” Gaius answered. Merlin tried to rest. Gaius went to check on Morgana. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Better. How’s Merlin?” MOrgana asked.

“I fear that he is getting worse.”

Gaius checked Morgana over.

“Can I see him?” Morgana wondered.

“Yes.” Gaius answered. When Gaius had finished checking Morgana, he sighed. “You are doing better.”

Morgana got up and went to see Merlin. She went downstairs and saw Merlin trying to rest. Morgana sat down on the bed and rubbed Merlin’s cheek. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled.

“How do you feel?” Morgana asked.

“Not good. I feel really cold.” Merlin rasped.

“You have a fever.”

“I know. I can feel it. Lie down next to me.”

“Why?”

“I’m freezing.”

Morgana laid down next to Merlin and let him pull her close. She could feel him shiver as she got under the blankets. She covered them up and wrapped her arms around Merlin.

“I’m so cold.” Merlin shivered.

“You’re burning up.” Morgana warned.

“No, I’m not.”

Morgana noticed how Merlin was responding and knew that the fever was too high.

“Gaius, he’s much worse.” Morgana exclaimed. Gaius came over  and checked Merlin over.

“I’ll be right back. Keep him conscious.” Gaius replied. Morgana nodded as Gaius got what he needed.

“Merlin, stay with me.”

“No, I want to sleep.” Merlin moaned.

“No, don’t fall asleep. Gaius has to give you something so you can feel better.” Morgana answered.

“But I feel fine.”

Gaius came over and handed Morgana a cup. Morgana tried to get Merlin to drink it. After several minutes, Merlin finally drank the liquid. When he had finished, he laid down and started to relax. Gaius took a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Merlin’s forehead. Merlin gasped and leaned into the touch. When Merlin was cooled down, Gaius went back to making dinner. Merlin and Morgana had a few coughing fits but it wasn’t too bad. When dinner was ready, the two ate what their dinner. When they were done, they took more medicine and went to sleep. The Next day, both were worse. Gaius was working when the two woke up coughing. Merlin pulled Morgana close to him.

“How do you feel?” Merlin rasped.

“Not good.” Morgana whimpered.

“Same here.”

Then they heard someone knock on the door. They looked at Gaius. Merlin took the blanket and tried to cover Morgana’s head.

“Stay close to me..” Merlin whispered. Gaius opened the door and saw ARthur.

“Sire, what are you doing here?” Gaius asked.

“We had a meeting.” Arthur answered.

“I was suppose to attend and I didn’t. I’m sorry my lord. Merlin returned yesterday and is ill.”

Arthur came in and saw Merlin on the bed with a woman close to his chest.

“You look horrible.” Arthur teased.

“I feel worse.” Merlin rasped. Arthur went over to them and smiled.

“So you left Camelot in the middle of a snowstorm to elope?”

“Not really. I just went find what I needed and I found her. SHe was ill. I tried to help her but I started to fall ill. SO we came here.”

“Who is she?”

“Gana. She’s sleeping right now.”

“I leave the both of you to rest.”

Arthur left the room. Merlin and Morgana sighed in relief.

“We were so lucky.” Merlin said.

“Yes, you were.” Gaius replied.

“Merlin, maybe we should have told him.” Morgana mumbled.

“When we’re better.”

For the next few days, the two recovered. When gaius finally let the out of the chambers, the two went for a walk. Morgana wore her cloak and had the hood on so no one could see her face. Merlin pulled her very close. They walked to ARthur and Gwen’s chamber. When they got there, Morgana pulled away.

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. Let’s get this over with.” Morgana replied. Merlin knocked on the door. Gwen opened it.

“Merlin, what are you doing here? WHo’s this?” Gwen wondered. Morgana took her hood off. Gwen stood very firm. “What is she doing here?”

“She’s what I needed. Let us come in.” Merlin answered. The three went in and closed the door. Merlin explained everything. “I don’t know why I love her but I do and I don’t want to lose her. I know that it’ll be hard to put the past in the past but can we atleast try?”

“Yes. Arthur forgave me even though I betrayed him. Everyone forgave me. I don’t see why they can’t forgive Morgana.”

Merlin smiled at Morgana and squeezed her hand. Then ARthur came in. When he saw Morgana, he stopped in his tracks.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur questioned.

“Arthur, sit down. It’s alright.” Gwen answered. Arthur sat down. Merlin and Morgana explained everything to ARthur. When they were done, Arthur sighed.

“Where have you been sleeping?”

“With Merlin. Both of us were ill.” Morgana replied.

“Well, we’ll get another bed in there. Some blankets and clothes. You can work as Guinevere’s servant.” Arthur sighed.

“Thank you. It’s more than what i had.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin thanked.

“Guinevere, can you help Morgana get a few dresses? I need to talk to Merlin.” Arthur said. The girls left the room. Arthur went to the window. “Those rumors about the Sarrum…”

“Yes, they were true. He had her for two full years. When I found her, she was bitter but desperate. SHe broke and saw sense. I did the same. If I hadn’t poisoned her, none of this would have happened. All of us would have been happy.” Merlin explained.

“It will take time but hopefully within a few years, magic will be legal and everyone will forgive Morgana but for now, we have to hide her. She’ll be treated like everyone else despite everything.”

“I’ll tell her.”

“We’ll tell the knights when she’s settled. You have a lot of work to do to prepare for the festival in more than a week.”

“I almost forgot about that.”

“Yes, now get to work.”

For the next few days, Morgana got settled in her new job. She stayed in merlin’s room when she wasn’t working. She would help gaius with his errands. When she was in the lower town, she bought Christmas presents. No one knew that it was her because of her hood. Arthur was holding a private meeting in his chambers.

“As many of you know, there were rumors that Morgana had been captured by the Sarrum of Amata. Now we know that those rumors are true. Many of you know that

Merlin took a week off for personal reasons. Merlin, bring her in.” Arthur said. Merlin opened the door and Morgana walked in.

“What is she doing here?” Leon asked.

“She’s the reason for this meeting.” Merlin boldly stated.

“Arthur, what is the meaning of this?” Elyan questioned.

“I left because I was missing something. I needed something. I followed it and it led me to Morgana. We repented to each other and we came back. A lot more happened other than that but that’s between only a few of us.”

Morgana went to Merlin and squeezed his hand.

“Morgana has  repented for her crimes and has asked for a second chance. The Sarrum paid her pay for her crimes and more. Guinevere and i have forgiven her. So has Gaius and Merlin of course. I think we should give her a second chance.” Arthur explained. The knights thought about what they had been told.

“What are we going to do after this?” Gwaine wondered.

“Hide her till ARthur can repeal the  ban on magic. She’s Gwen’s servant and she’ll live with me till she can afford a home of her own. That’s if I don’t marry her first.” Merlin explained.

“If you can give her a chance then I guess I can.”

“Thank you.”

“Your enemies are my enemies, sire, and your friends are my friends.” Percival said. Arthur nodded.

“Thank you, Percival.” Arthur thanked. Percival and Gwaine went over to Merlin and morgana.

“You are my king. You are married to my sister. If the two of you can forgive someone then I guess i can.” Elyan sighed. Arthur nodded.

“Why are you giving her a second chance?” Leon asked Merlin.

“For the same reason she’s giving me a second chance. We want to be happy.” Merlin answered. “If you think she’s been cruel to us, I was  much worse to her. Now we want to start new and fresh.”

“If everyone else is going to give her a chance, I guess I should.”

Merlin smiled and pulled Morgana close.

“Now you have the support you need. My mother would forgive you in a heartbeat so that’s not a problem. Now we can live our lives together and be happy.” Merlin said. That night, Merlin and Morgana were walking home.

“I haven’t felt this happy in a long time.” Morgana whispered.

“Just wait till the feast in one week. Gwen and Arthur won’t need us so we can attend like we’re everyone else.”

“But what about the people?”

“It won’t matter. Most of the people we’ll have to worry about will be drunk out of their minds.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Merlin stopped Morgana.

“Everything will work out just fine.” Merlin sighed. He kissed Morgana who kissed him back. WHen they finally pulled away, they went home. The next day, Merlin went to the lower town. He got his presents for everyone. He bought a dress for Morgana and a shawl to go with it. He bought Morgana some jewelry and a ring. He went home and hid the presents. He saw Morgana in her side of the room. He went over to the curtain that separate their sides.

“Can I come in?” Merlin asked.

“No. I’m taking a bath.” Morgana answered.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Merlin waited till Morgana came out.

“What do you want?” Morgana sighed.

“I just want to give you a kiss.” Merlin mumbled. Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin and they kissed. When Morgana pulled away, she put her head on Merlin’s chest and let him wrap his arms around her.

“Did you finish work?”

“Yeah. I was once again used as a punching bag at practice.”

“Soon you’ll have an excuse for him not to hurt you.”

“Like if he does, he’ll have to deal with a very unhappy wife.”

“Maybe.”

The week went by fast and soon it was Christmas eve. Merlin and Morgana were getting ready for the feast.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**_ A Need for Christmas pt.6 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. If you like this story read Second Chances and Christmas Prompts. Fanfiction. Net, please vote in my Mergana poll.**

Merlin was trying to find something nice to wear for the feast.

“Which dress should I wear?” Morgana asked. Merlin looked over and saw Morgana had a light blue dress and a green and red dress.

“The green and red. It’s fancier.” Merlin answered. Morgana got ready. Merlin groaned as he tried to find his shirt.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my shirt.”

“Have you look on your bed?”

Merlin looked on his bed and found it. He saw that he had made a mess.

“I found it on the bed. Now, I have to clean the room.” Merlin sighed.

“We’re going to be late. You can clean the room later.” Morgana replied.

“Fine.”

Merlin got ready. When he was ready, he waited for Morgana.

“Merlin, can you help me with this fastening?” Morgana wondered. Merlin went over and helped Morgana.

“You look beautiful.” Merlin whispered as he kissed Morgana.

“We should get going.”

SO, they went to the feast. When they got there, Arthur and Gwen were waiting for them. They greeted each other.

“You looked beautiful tonight.” Arthur said.

“Thank you.” Morgana replied.

“The two of you can sit next to us at the head of the table.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

“Very. Now, go sit down.” Gwen answered. Merlin and Morgana sat down next to Arthur and Gwen. When everyone saw Morgana, they gasped and glared at her. Morgana looked down at her hands. Merlin grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“It’ll be ok.” Merlin whispered.

“I think I should leave.” Morgana answered.

“Then I’ll go with you.”

“No, you should enjoy yourself.”

“But I won’t be able to enjoy myself without you.”

“What’s wrong?” Arthur wondered.

“I want to leave but I want Merlin to stay and enjoy himself.” Morgana answered.

“Both of you should stay. They’ll see sense.”

Arthur stood up.

“Lords, ladies, and knights. As you can see, we have a sorceress in this room. Morgana has come asking for forgiveness. She has taken the job as Guinevere’s servant. As we all know, rumors have been spread that the Sarrum of Amata had tortured her. Those rumors are true. We all know that the Sarrum’s torture is far more than anyone ever deserves. I say that we all give Morgana a second chance.” Arthur explained. No one answered. “Let the feast begin.”

So, the feast began. They all ate.

Merlin and Morgana talked to Arthur and Gwen. When they finished eating, they talked to some of the knights and the people who forgave Morgana. Then they were approached by a lord.

“I see that you have corrupted the king.” He said.

“No, I haven’t.” Morgana answered.

“Don’t lie to me or else you will pay the price.”

“Leave her alone.” Merlin warned. The lord pushed Merlin away and grabbed Morgana.

“I will put an end to this.” The lord hissed. He was about to leave the room with Morgana but was stopped by Percival and Gwaine.

“Where do you think you’re going with Merlin’s girl?” Gwaine asked.

“To get rid of her.”

“Then you’ll have to get rid of me first.”

Merlin went over and took Morgana away from the three.

“Everything will be alright, Morgana.” Merlin whispered. They went over to Arthur and Gwen.

“I think I’m going to go home.” Morgana mumbled.

“I’m going with her.”

“Are you sure?” Gwen asked.

“Yes.” Morgana replied.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Merlin and Morgana went home. When they were in their chambers, Merlin cleaned the room while Morgana got ready for bed. She laid down on herbed and cried. Merlin heard her and went over. He opened the curtain and sat down on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Morgana.” Merlin whispered. Merlin pulled Morgana close and hugged her.

“I know I asked to be treated that way, but I didn’t realize that it would be this bad.” Morgana cried.

“Soon, they’ll forgive you.”

Merlin kissed Morgana. She kissed back and allowed him to help her lie down. Merlin laid down next to her and the two fell asleep. When they woke up, it was morning. Merlin kissed Morgana’s nose and smiled at her.

“Today will be a good day.” Merlin promised.

“I hope so.” Morgana answered. They got up and got dressed. They went downstairs and saw that everyone was waiting.

“Look who’s awake.” Arthur teased.

“Says the one who wakes up at noon.” Merlin replied. “I have to be up at the crack of dawn.”

They opened their presents. Morgana was opening the one from Merlin. She saw the dress and gasped.

“It’s beautiful.” Morgana gasped.

“There’s more.” Merlin replied. Morgana looked and show the shawl. She wrapped it around herself and smiled.

“I love it.”

“There’s still more.”

Morgana saw the jewelry and saw a small box. Merlin kneeled in front of her and took the box. He opened it.

“Will you marry me?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Morgana exclaimed. Merlin put the ring on her finger and they kissed. Everyone congratulated the two. A week later, the two got married. Within that next year, Morgana was given more and more freedom by the people. A few months after Merlin and Morgana had gotten married, Morgana found out that she was pregnant. Several months later, she gave birth to their son Luke. Arthur was able to repeal the ban on magic but didn’t tell Merlin or Morgana till Christmas day. They all met in Gaius’ chambers. Arthur handed Merlin and Morgana a present.

“This is very important, and I need an answer as soon as possible.” Arthur said. Merlin opened it and saw the documents. Merlin and Morgana read them. “Now, that magic is legal again, I need a court sorcerer or sorceress.”

“I’ll do it, but the people won’t listen to me.” Morgana replied.

“But Merlin doesn’t have magic.”

“Yeah, about that.” Merlin sighed as he made a flame appear in his hand.

“How long?” Arthur questioned.

“Since birth. I only used it for you, Arthur.”

“I know or else the two of you would have conquered Camelot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’ll talk about it later. Will the two of you be my court sorcerers?”

“Yes.” Merlin and Morgana replied. So, everyone was finally happy. Magic was free and the birth of Albion was complete.

THE END


End file.
